Wedding Dates
by A is for Always
Summary: Katherine Beckett has a knack for watching all her friends find their prince charming and getting married. She has been a bridesmaid many times and decides she needs more. Journalist Richard Castle is looking for a big break to jump the ranks in Ledger's entertainment section. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I am back and writing a new AU fic that inspired me while watching season 2 of Castle where Kate says she has been a bridesmaid 6 times. Kind of like 27 Dresses. Sexy times will be included.**

_**Setting: Katherine Beckett has a knack for watching all her friends find their prince charming and getting married. She has been a bridesmaid many times and decides she needs more. Journalist Richard Castle is looking for a big break to jump the ranks in Ledger's entertainment section.**_

She surveys the crowd, making sure everything is going smoothly. She breathes in the scented air, lavender, that she and the bride picked for her wedding. Her friend, Claire Whitaker's, special day could not have gone better.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

Kate Beckett loves to help as many friends as possible for their weddings. It is a release for her job as a prosecutor for the state of New York. She loves her job; she gets a thrill from putting heinous sons of bitches in prison for life. But she doesn't have a life. She doesn't have time to date, she wants to, lord knows her body was built for men to treasure, but she can't. Apart from the few and far between one-night stands, she can barely bring herself to even go clubbing after a tiresome day of work.

Hence, her procrastination or block for preparing cases is preparing weddings. She is good friends with the best cake chefs, designers, dressmakers, and wedding stationary shops in all of New York. She mixes it up for her array of friends in love; and finds joy in communicating with people that want to please her instead of fighting with criminal and their scum lawyers.

She comes back to the present and consciously smiles. She sees Claire signal her and goes to her, softly saying sorry to the very tipsy people she bumps into on the dance floor.

"Katieeeee, thank you for tonight, I am so happy and now I need to find my husband and get laid," Claire giggles. She passes Kate a drink, " Here Kate, go let loose, we did good. Now drink, dance, and take a boy home." Claire gives her a hi- 5 before re-adjusting Kate's dress so the 'girls' have more allure.

She hugs Claire and tells her to enjoy her honeymoon before downing the drink and 2 more, pulling her hair out of her bun and shaking it loose. She sees a cute man about 50 feet away looking at her. She shivers under his gaze and makes sure her tight; strapless dress is fitting in all the right places, before winking at him and making her way onto the dance floor.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

He is so sick of this. It all is pretty much the same. The single guys looking to get laid and the single ladies desperate enough to. The couples making out and either reminiscing from their wedding or planning their own. What is even the point of these big extravagant ceremonies and receptions? So he can write about it in the ledger? How the bride looked gorgeous and glowing, as she walked down the aisle, escorted by her father. The groom looking scared shitless and amazed that someone like that would want him. The first dance was magic and the bride and groom exuberated their love to all their closest family and friends. They stuffed each others faces with the wedding cake and then left in a car that screams 'we just got married.'

It is all the same to him. He honestly doesn't care. He thought it would be fun living under two identities, Richard Castle, the journalist and Richard Rodgers, every other day. He loves the Ledger, even respects it, but he needs more, more than the Sunday weddings entertainment column. He can write, he swears, although his boss doesn't seem to be interested in giving him a chance, she only seems interested in him.

When he spots the bride conversing with a brunette, his interest sparks. The way the woman moves, mesmerizes him. He feels the need to know her, understand her.

She makes eye contact with him, finishes her drink and winks at him. He gasps softly at her beauty in the lighting and his eyes follow her onto the floor, darkening as she sways her hips. He admires her ass, before she swings around and catches him staring at her. She smirks and turns back around, swinging her hips again. The tease. He can't take it. He goes to her, she has him hooked, as he comes from behind her she manages to shake her ass in his crotch as he goes to whisper in her ear.

"HolyFuckingShit, I am Rick Rodgers," he rasps his blue eyes visible darkening as she turns around. Fully aware of the effect she has on him, she takes his hand and pulls him close to her, "I'm Kate," she whispers and his breathing deepens.

He attempts to pull himself together hoping he doesn't come across as a horny jackass. "So, uhh, you know the bride?" he lamely asks.

"Yeah I help my friends organize these things," she replies, eyeing him.

That sparks his interest, _did she just imply that she does these things? For a living? _

"Friends? You plan and run weddings often?"

She laughs, a sweet sound before replying, " I have been to my fair share of weddings. However, it is not what I do. I am actually pro…" she trails of and starts to dance again.

He is trying to work out what she means. _A prostitute? A professional athlete? _ He has no idea although will do his best to work it out.

She smiles at him as she moves her body up and down his and suddenly he can't take it anymore. He snags her wrist and pulls her up, flush into his body. He slightly leans down and whispers, "You better not start things that you don't intend to finish, Kate."

She shivers at his words, before raising an eyebrow and stating, "Mr. Rodgers, who said anything about me not intending to finish what I start. Now if you would like, my apartment is about five blocks away?"

He can see that she is taunting him with her eyes. She can see the effect she has on him.

"Lead the way, but we are getting a cab."

She turned around to question him as it was an easy walk home, she must have seen the urgency in his eyes because before he knew it they outside and hailing a cab, Kate gave the driver her address before her mouth was on his, hot and urgent, he responded immediately pushing his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss further. She grasps his back pulling him closer and she swallows his moans.

All too soon she pulls away, pays the cabbie and climbs over him to get out of the taxi, pulling him with her. He barely even knows this person but he is excited for the first time in a long time and she certainly knows how to tease.

They make it up the three flights of stairs, silent except for him muttering under his breath how sexy and beautiful she is. He knows she heard him when she stops at the door of her apartment to look up at him, he can see more than lust, maybe admiration and appreciation, he isn't sure, yet.

She lets them both in, before turning him around and running into him, her already swollen lips seeking his, pushing him back against the door and closing it. Her leg snakes up and around his ass. She is running her hands up and down his chest, while he is making quick work of undoing the zip of her dress. She lifts it over her head, and he sees she was only wearing a flimsy piece of material as an excuse for panties. In the time he was taking off her dress, she took of his shirt and started to work on his trousers. He pulls her close to him, the feeling of each other, skin on skin making them both moan before he discards his pants and lifts her other legs around his ass so he can take them to her bedroom.

**A/N what do you all think? You all have been talking about all the angst and tragic fics at the moment so this one will be fluff and smut. **

**Reviews are welcome to let me know what you think. Sexy times for the start of the next chapter. ~A **


	2. Chapter 2

"OhmyGod, Kate," Castle moaned. She was attacking his neck with her mouth, biting before soothing with her tongue.

She was driving him crazy. There was electricity and meaning in every touch, every look, and every kiss. He wanted her, all of her. He was distractedly carrying her to her bedroom, when he realized that he didn't know where that was.

"Uhhh, Kate?" he thought it sounded like a question but she kept sliding her hand down his back and was now appreciating his broad shoulders.

"Kate," he tried to form coherent and strong thoughts. It worked; she looked up at him, her piercing green eyes, darkening, her eyebrows raised, wondering why he was stopping her.

"Umm, hi?" He lamely says, lost in her glorious eyes.

She smiles, giggles a little, "hi."

He cannot help but beam back at her, she is so beautiful, entrancing, "can you tell me which direction the bedroom is?" he asks, suddenly unsure of himself.

She laughs from her belly, shaking her whole body, "Rick, keep walking and then turn right," she leans into his ear and nips it, ripping a sigh from him, she then captures his mouth and he can feel her smiling into their kisses.

He suddenly can't get there fast enough, he wants to touch her, treasure her. He just needs to have his hands, which are currently under her ass, holding her up.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

She didn't know how to feel about this. She needed this, to be touched and loved for a night. But this man that was currently taking her to heaven, just by sucking and licking one breast and then pinching and rolling the other one, she felt so open and vulnerable with him. The thought of that scared her shitless. But the feeling didn't.

She pushed all thoughts from her mind, as he made her moan, again and again. His mouth was trailing down her abdomen while his hands were touching her through her lace panties.

"Rick!" She groaned. She was ready for him, and she had the feeling he had barely even started his torturous touches.

He ripped off her panties and eyed her, whispering, "Jesus Kate, you are so beautiful."

She blushed and he smiled, then she felt his mouth on her sucking her clitoris and nipping her.

She fisted the sheets; she could feel the ecstasy building deep within her body. Until she could no longer keep the moans at bay and her hands flew to his head, pushing him further.

He reacted quickly, his tongue, slowly inching its way inside her before, he drew it out and then plunged it back in, over and over again.

She couldn't take it any more. She screamed, pulled his head up to hers and kissed him as she came. He had a finger inside her, prolonging her orgasm.

They kissed as she came down from her high. She reached down and touch him through his boxers, before freeing him from those restraints. She could tell the effect she had on him. He was fully aroused. She ran her fingers lightly up and down him and he moaned at the sensations she was causing.

When he could no longer take it, he grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. They both needed to feel. She needed him inside her now.

She shook her wrist free of his hold and then grabbed him and aligned him with her. He slowly pushed into her, both of the moaning in unison and reveling at the feeling of her adjusting to him.

Once he was fully inside her, he kissed her, giving her time to fully accommodate him and then started moving slowly, pumping in and out of her. She felt every move he made and she felt deeply behind that, felt deeply about him.

They moved together both teasing each other and building up each other. She squeezed her walls and he had one hand on her breast and the other touching her clit.

"Shit, Rick, I am so close," she screamed as he hit her g-spot again and again.

"Come for me, Kate," he replied a little breathlessly. She could feel him twitching inside her, he was close.

She suddenly clamped down around him and came hard, she couldn't see straight. She felt him come to and she could hear him moan her name as he did.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight oddly comforting, as their breathing slowed down.

A while later, he rolled off her. He was going to get up and leave, she felt panicked .

"Rick, I just have to grab something, why don't you stay here for tonight?"

He muttered okay, and she felt him watching her as she got up to go grab her phone from her clutch.

There were texts from her co- counsel, Lanie and Javier and her assistant, Kevin, hoping she wasn't going to be too hung-over from the wedding, as she had to present a case later this morning in court. She went over and gathered her files making sure everything was in order before setting an alarm on her phone and going to see Rick in her bed.

She stopped in the doorway, watching his sleeping form, his even breath as he slept. She went to him and jumped under the covers, not bothering to put clothes on.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

He wakes up and feels disorientated. He can't remember where he is. Suddenly, all of last night's events come flooding back and he feels overwhelmed at how personal it all was. He hasn't felt like that in… forever.

He looks around the room and finds that the other side of the bed is empty, and it is cold so she has been gone for a while. _Kate, _he smiles at the thought of her.

He gets up, somewhat panicked to see she is not in the apartment. He walks into the living room, gets dressed and spots a note on the kitchen counter.

He saunters toward it, not sure what to expect.

He reads, 'had to go to court, thanks for last night, lock the door on your way out. X Kate.'

_She had to go to court? Is she really a prostitute, in trouble with the law? Does she want to see me again? I don't even know anything about her?!_

He puts the note into his wallet, and walks around her apartment. It is in slight disarray from their activities the night before, but he is really looking for things that can tell him who she is.

He looks in her closet and finds one full of suits and business shirts, and shirts, and dozens of black heels.

When he opens the other side of the closet, he has to take a step back to stop being hit by the number of dresses. He looks incredulously at them and upon closer inspection he recognizes that they are special occasion dresses. _Bridesmaids dresses? _He finds his phone in his pants, and then takes some photos.

He stuff the closet closed again and finds her office, where he looks through her draws, not really going through it, he reasons, just wanting to find something that he can actually find out about her.

He finds two things, first, a business card. Her name is Katherine Beckett and she works for the District Attorney of New York City. _A Prosecutor. _ He can imagine she could win cases just by her looks.

The other thing he finds is her diary. He sees that she is going to numerous weddings over the next six months. He selfishly takes his phone out again takes pictures of her calendar. He hopes, for the first time, that Richard Castle will be working these weddings.

He makes sure he has his stuff and then quickly finds a note and pen, and scrawls a note for her.

**A/N Thank you all so much for your subscriptions to the story and to those that reviewed! Hope you like this chapter. Drop me a word or two, in review and let me know what you think!**

**~A**


	3. Chapter 3

_Damnit!_ Rick doesn't know what to do, it has been a week since he saw Kate, had incredible sex with Kate, and he doesn't know what to do.

He gets on with his days, writing about weddings, seemingly the same thing. It is strange that he writes these pieces; the people of New York love the wedding section, yet he hasn't been promoted.

Even writing about weddings reminds him of that night. He smiles, he can still feel her, her mouth on his, her body pressed against his, her smile matching his.

He pulls out his phone and looks at the pictures he took of her diary. She has a wedding in four days. Of course he will be there, for work, but he doesn't know if he is allowed to approach her, talk to her, maybe even flirt with her.

He wants to ask her out. He figures it can't hurt. They were great together, in bed, unified.

He is going to go see her, tonight. Just go around to her house, with a nice bottle of wine, and talk, see where she is at with everything has happened between them.

He feels the butterflies in his stomach start fluttering and he thinks they will stay until he sees her again.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

"Kate, do you want to go grab a drink?" Lanie asked, bringing her out of her mind. Kate loved talking to Lanie; she always seemed to make all of her problems seem to be so small and irrelevant.

"Uhh, hey Lanie! Sure, let me just finish this draft and we will head out! The Old Haunt sound good? In 15 minutes?" Kate was eager to get out of the office and let loose with Lanie, and then go home and have a warm bath. She has been preparing for a high profile case.

Once at the Old Haunt, Kate was ready to spill to Lanie, everything that had been happening. She hadn't forgotten about Rick, she hadn't really connected with anyone like that since Will, and they had broken up because of her work.

Lanie must of sensed her nervousness, "Okay, girl something is up with you. Spill!"

"Well, I was at a wedding last week, and I met a guy." She paused to examine Lanie's face, which lit up with genuine happiness before concern as to why Kate was so nervous.

"You like him." Lanie stated, no bullshit.

She felt her cheeks burning, she still wouldn't let herself admit that she did like him.

"So are you just gonna sit there and daydream about his body? Or are you gonna tell me what happened before I smack you."

"Okay. Calm down, Lanie. I took him home, we had some mind blowing sex, slept like a baby and then came to work. I did leave him a little note. But it was only ever supposed to be a one- night stand."

"Stop trying to explain why you cant go out with him, and just do it, go out with him."

"Lanie, I don't know anything other than his name, I can't even contact him!" She tries to say, even though she has a note in her wallet, with his number and a note saying that he had a great time, he was very good with his words, but she wasn't about to tell Lanie.

"Girl, after everything you have been through, you deserve to be happy."

"I guess we will just see what happens," She shyly says.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

She gets home and heads straight to the bathroom, and turns on the taps of the tub, pouring some bath salts in, and undresses. She is humming softly to some song that is in her head, when she hears an insistent rapping on her door.

She panics; her mind instantly believes that someone has put a hit on her from this case, scared that she will end up like her Mom. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. Finds her gun in the drawer and takes the safety off. She tiptoes to the door with her gun raised, while cursing herself that she doesn't have a peephole.

She stops at the door, pausing before pulling it open and raising the gun.

He stands there; shock and confusion cover his face. His hands automatically come up, parallel to his face, a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. He gulps, once she lowers the gun and whispers one word,

"Sexy."

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

"Jesus Rick, you scared the crap out of me!"

"You don't have people here much?"

"Not really, I am not really at home much. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," he says raising the bottle of wine to justify himself. He pushes past her and goes to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," she sighs.

Closing the door and heading to the bedroom to get dressed, leaving him to his own devices.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

When she emerges from the bedroom, in shorts and an NYPD hoodie, she sees that he has located two wine glasses and a corkscrew and is pouring the wine into the glasses. His back is to her, so she quietly pads towards him.

'Kate," he says, "stop staring, it is creepy."

She laughs, and he says," What is the deal with the weddings?"

"I have a lot of friends, of all sorts, when I was younger, through high school and college, I went through many phases and have gained many friends. When they find the love of their life and get engaged, they ask me for help. So I help them."

She can tell he is processing, his head turns on the side, and his face scrunches up a little, in a cute way.

"Kate," he breathes softly, reaching for her and holding her arm, "I am just going to say it. Will you go out with me?"

She is taken aback from his question. She wonders if the universe is taunting her, that he will only hurt her. She hears Lanie's voice in the back of her head telling her to go for it.

"Okay," she says so softly she can see he is straining to make sure he heard her right. "But Rick, you have to know, my work is my life. When I am not working, I am helping friends with their weddings. I would love to, but I really don't have time to date."

She can see she is hurting him; they aren't even in a relationship, yet.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

He feels his face and heart fall at her words. There has to be some way that they can be together…

He has an idea.

"Kate, what if we dated at all the weddings, we could try to get a private table at the receptions, or not, we can dance, sit together, laugh, talk, feed cake to each other… Umm what do you say?"

"Rick I can't bring a plus one to every wedding that I go to, and I will be helping my friends make their day unforgettable."

He smiles, she doesn't know what he does, "actually, I would already be there, I don't think I introduced myself properly, I am Richard Castle, the wedding journalist."

Her eyes go wide and she is trying to hide the awe struck smile.

"I thought you said you were Rick Rodgers?"

"I am. Castle is my writing name. Makes me feel powerful when writing."

He continues, "I want to get to know you, Kate, and if this is the only way, temporarily, then I am prepared to date you at weddings. Also if you are free, I get a plus one to all the weddings I cover, so you could be my date?"

She laughs, takes a glass of wine off the counter and takes a sip before replying, "I am willing to give it a shot, Rick, but both of us have to be honest and open with each other if it isn't working, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles, broadly, she doesn't know what she has got herself into, he is hooked on her.

**A/N Firstly, sorry it has taken me a couple of days to update. I have been working, getting ready for Uni and partying, as I am 18 tomorrow! (On castle Monday)! I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend and enjoys the ep! **

**Secondly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it is necessary for where the story is headed. I have some cute moments planned!**

**Lastly, Reviews make great birthday presents! **

**~A**


	4. Chapter 4

17 days later, they were able to go on their first real date. Kate's friend Marcia was marrying her high school sweetheart, Jacob. It was going to be a very formal wedding as Jacobs family were very proper and wealthy.

Kate didn't help much with preparing the wedding and wasn't a bridesmaid, she was just a friend of Kate's and they occasionally ran into each other in the city and had a coffee when they were both free.

Kate didn't mind, that she was not arranging the wedding, she had picked out a simple dress, which she loved and she was content to sit with Rick in the church and watch her friend become a wife to the man of her dreams.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

He was a mess, he was so indecisive when he was nervous, he silently cursed himself in the cab on the way to pick Kate up and go the wedding.

He couldn't decide what color shirt to wear (he eventually decided on blue pinstripe) and then couldn't decide what color or type of tie to wear (he chose a black skinny tie).

He hadn't seen her since that night in her apartment. They had text whenever they could, eager to have some form of communication to one another. He just hoped that they could pick up where they left off and it would not be awkward small talk.

He scrubbed his hand down his face; he wished that he didn't want to impress her as much as he did.

The cabbie alerted him that they were at the address Rick had given him.

Rick asked the man to wait 10 minutes so he could pick up his date. The cabbie huffed and said that it was going on the meter. Rich didn't care as the paper would be covering the cost anyways.

He hesitated when he got to the door before knocking. He heard her heels walking toward the door and he heard her unlock the dead- bolt before swinging the door open.

He gasped as soon as he remembered how to breathe; she looked stunning

.

"Kate… Wow!" He chocked out, her expression showed that she was amused by him stumbling and trying and failing to stop his eyes from roaming her body.

"You don't look too bad yourself Rick," she teased, emphasizing the R of his name.

She was wearing a black floor length, strapless, black dress. He could see the tulle layer on top and a silver sequined waist belt that accentuated her curves, not to mention her cleavage was just right for the event.

They travelled together in the cab, catching up on what had happened since they last saw each other, elaborating on their phone conversations.

He was so happy that things were not awkward, neither one of them missed a beat, and she was happy to put him in his place if he got too excited.

The held hands through the ceremony, occasionally glancing at each other, mentally trying not to get too far ahead of themselves.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

After the ceremony, at the reception, Rick and her were seated opposite each other, at the end of the table, so they could have some privacy. They talk and discuss everything and nothing at once, wanting to know more about each other.

"Where do you see your writing going Rick?" she asks, eager to understand the man that writes some of her favorite articles.

"I want to do more, I want to step up and cover more than articles about weddings, I fear if I keep doing this, I will become quite cynical, even about my own wedding. I would like to move out of entertainment and write about crime, I like mysteries, solving and writing them, at one stage I even thought of becoming a mystery novelist!"

She is processing the information he has just revealed to her when he asks why she wanted to become a lawyer.

"Well I my parents are lawyers, so I have always been very driven when it comes to justice. Then my focus shifted to crime and I feel like I need to help the system and one day improve it."

She gives him a half truth she does want to change the justice system one day, but she had other reasons for choosing criminal too.

They talk about both their successes for a while and she can tell he knows about some of her big cases, he must have searched her.

She looks around and sees that most of the room are up socializing or dancing and they have been to wrapped up in each other to even notice.

"Rick, do you want to dance?" She distractedly asks.

He smirks and then says no, she looks at him incredulously.

He takes her hand and leads her outside the reception to where there is a pagola, with a basket and wine waiting for them. She takes in the surroundings and it is nice not being in the city, the stars are visible because the lights aren't so bright.

They lay out a rug and lie down watching the stars and continue their conversations. The music from inside can be heard as it flows through the courtyard.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

He asks her about her family. He can see the hesitation in her eyes, even in the dark.

"Well, I am an only child, my Dad is trying to overcome his alcoholism after 5 years, my Mom doesn't liver with him anymore but my parents had a happy marriage and I had a great childhood." She replies, choosing her words carefully

He tells her, "I have a mother, who is an actress, so I grew up moving around with her and spending a lot of time in the theatre. I don't know who my Dad is and have never met him, it is kinda cool I guess, he can be anyone I want, from an astronaut to a spy or just a guy on Wall Street." Her eyes widen in astonishment as he opens up to her.

As they keep talking and drinking wine, the music becomes a lull in the background and then all together stops. Eventually they realize this and rush back inside as the last few guests are leaving.

They wait for a cab and he finally allows himself to kiss her, light and meaningful, before her lips become more insistent on his and she parts his lips with her tongue so she can deepen it further, his mouth swallowing her moans.

When they get back into the city and to her apartment, he walks her upstairs. Before she opens the door, she leaps towards him, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him feverishly, moving from his lips, to the stubble forming at his jaw, to his ear and neck.

For a second he loses control, and starts rushing her back until she hits the door, he begins to repay the favor and start attacking her neck and mouth with his and his hands wander all over her body and she moans from the overload of her senses.

Something makes him come out of his animalistic haze and he returns to her mouth giving her a much sweeter and softer kiss before resting his forehead against hers and smiling.

"Tonight Kate, I am being a gentlemen. I got more then most men of first dates and so now I am going to take my winnings and leave. But you should be expecting a call regarding a second date, because I intend to cash in." He teases. He sees her fighting to come out of the daze that he put her in, and processes his words. He takes a step back as she pushes herself off the door in an effort to compose herself and slyly says, "I had a fantastic time tonight Rick, maybe I will be the one cashing in on our next date," and with that she swiftly finds her keys, opens the door, raises herself up so she can kiss the corner of his lip and closes the door after she walks though it.

He stands there slack- jawed for a number of minutes before rubbing a hand down his face, composing himself and going back out to the cab so he can get home and write.

**A/N Because I am a terrible writer, I have worked out certain things I want to happen and the ending and then have left myself to struggle through the in-betweens. This was one of those chapters, I just wrote, so let me know what you think of it! **

**Sorry for not updating for a few weeks as it has been crazy busy with the start of uni and being 18 and all. **

**Review please people, just let me know what you are thinking and where you want to see this story go, although I know where this is headed, I am open to other ideas!**

**~A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I am so sorry for not updating, a mix of university and procrastination as well as life has stopped me from posting. Due to this and my continued business, I am going to cut out a couple of chapters that I had planned and finish this off! I have had this ending planned since before I started writing and was inspired by a tumblr post (not to do with Castle). So forgive me for not developing their relationship as much as I would have liked, you are just going to have to assume!**

They had been to 4 weddings together. Four perfect dates where he found new ways to treat and inspire her and show her how special she is. She reflects on his gentleness, openness and how much he respects her.

She had eventually started to stop pulling in so many hours at work, her life meant more then the dirt bags she put in prison. It wasn't everything anymore.

That was two weeks ago and she had been out with Rick once each week. Just a nice casual dinner, where they could sit and bask in the atmosphere and relax and let go.

She found that she was much happier in general and that her eyes were much lighter and she found it easier to laugh. Rick's childishness was starting to rub off on her and she silently scolded herself.

He was coming over to her house today; he would arrive in about 20 minutes. He had been pestering her to meet her parents. She was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, pacing around the house trying to calm her nerves.

She had said that he could meet her Mum today, and she was scared of how he would react, she couldn't bring herself to tell him, after all words were his thing, so she decided to show him. She only hoped he would stick around after everything in her past came flooding back to her.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was finally a knock at her door and she almost fell over herself trying to rush to answer it.

He stood there looking completely adorable and as she took him in and he kissed her, she momentarily forgot about her worries. She finally realized the flowers in his hands, for her mother.

"I have to run and get my coat," she told him before running off, tears springing in her eyes, trying to hold back the sobs. She took a minute to compose herself before checking her appearance and as gracefully as she could, she went back to him took his hand, more for her benefit than his and they left.

xxxxxAlwaysxxxxx

She gave the cabbie the address that was close to her mother and within about 20 minutes they were arriving. Kate sucked in a huge breath as she silently waited for Rick to realize where they were.

She saw his eyes go wide and her turned to her, she could see the questions in his eyes, but all she could do was give his hand a slight squeeze and she pulled him out of the cab and over to her mothers grave.

Rick was grasping the flowers in one hand and hers in the other, she stood beside him and said, "Rick this is my Mum, Johanna, Mum, this is Rick."

She was expecting him to run away, scream at her, feel betrayed for her lying to him. Instead he turned to her Mum's headstone and said, "Hi Johanna, its so nice to meet you, Kate has said great things about you, and I can see they are all true," he joked.

He went on talking to her mother for about 45 minutes, telling her his intentions were pure, about himself, and telling her things he admired about Kate. About 10 minutes in Kate's small frame started shaking and she walked up to Ricks embraced, and he held her while she cried and he kept talking to her mother.

When her sobs had started to subside, he turned to her and said, "Actually Ms. Beckett, those things I said about Kate, what I admired about her, I changed my mind, it is what I love about her, I love you Kate." He was looking right into her eyes and she jumped further into his embrace and kissed him as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

When she pulled away from him he joked, "Kate you can't be all over me like that in front of you mother! I know you raised her better than that Ms. Beckett. Don't worry I will keep her in line. Johanna, one day I will ask your daughter to marry me, I promise you I will keep her safe and love her."

She gasped at his words, she saw so much in his eyes, she was sure she reflected many similar emotions.

She took his hand, squeezing it gently, silently thanking him before telling her mother, "Mum we have to go, I have things to do with my boyfriend. I'll visit again soon. I love you Mum."

He gently laid the flowers at the headstone, "I'll come back next month, I will see you soon, it was an honor to meet you Johanna."

She led him away and called a taxi; while they waited she pulled him in to a passionate kiss, expressing the things she was trying to say.

"Thank you, Rick. My Mum would have loved you. You are incredible, and I love you too." She whispered, he forehead resting against his intimately.

She pulled him in again for another sweet kiss before the taxi arrived and they headed back to her house to make love.

**Hey guys, thanks for all the love with this story and my others! I don't know when I will be back but thanks for the ride!**

**~A**


End file.
